The Academy days
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Maxwell Burke / B'Elanna Torres - romance. Rated M for some things...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek VOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Academy days<strong>

**Maxwell Burke enter the room of his fellow Starfleet cadet as well as his girlfriend, B'Elanna Torres, nicknamed BLT by Maxwell.**

"Nice goin' there, BLT." says Maxwell with a smirk when he sees B'Elanna wearing the navy-blue sweater he gave her with their academy class insignia on the back.

"Uh, thanks..." says B'Elanna, not sure what her boyfriend is talking about.

"I think you look kinda sexy in the sweater I gave you." says Maxwell.

"Well...you know that I think it's fun that a guy can find me sexy. As a kid I was usually the ugly one, being half Klingon and such." says B'Elanna with a sexy wink.

"Really? You ugly? I've had the hots for you since the first time we met." says Maxwell.

"You know how to make a lazy little slut like me feel cute." says B'Elanna.

"Thanks." says Maxwell in a casual tone as he finds a bunch of padds on the table, grab a random one and activates it, ready to read it.

"Max, a sneaky damn p'tach as always, lookin' at my private stuff..." says B'Elanna with a friendly teasing little laugh.

"Even though I know what that word means, I don't care. You're not serious about callin' me that so it's okay." says Max.

"I am serious about wantin' you to keep your hands away from my private items though." says B'Elanna as she grab the padd from Maxwell's hand.

"C'mon, BLT. Let that Klingon-blood ya have cool down a bit, will ya." says Maxwell with a nice smile as he put a hand on B'Elanna's shoulder.

"Sure. If you show me how much you want me, Max. I know that you know what I'm talking about here." says B'Elanna.

"Okay." says Maxwell with a manly tone. "Let's do it."

4 hours later.

"That was one hell of a bangin'..." says Maxwell, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, totally." says B'Elanna.

"I'll see you for a drink at the Quantum Café tonight at 1900...?" says Maxwell.

"You know I gotta write a report on advanced tactical structures." says B'Elanna.

"Like I always say, who cares huh? After a few shots of Bajoran vodka you'll no longer think about reports." says Maxwell. "See ya later."

Maxwell put on his uniform and leave the room.

That night at 1900.

B'Elanna enter the Quantum Café.

"Look who decided to grace this place with her awesome presence...!" says Maxwell to another guy when he sees B'Elanna.

"Max, no need to be all epic and weird. Aside from you, no guy even wanna touch me with hockey-gloves on. That's a fucking fact." says B'Elanna.

"Touchin' you with fat old hockey-gloves on would be a waste, cause I couldn't feel your sexy skin and no cool guy wear such gloves these days." says Maxwell.

"Are you drunk?" says B'Elanna with a sensual smirk.

"No." says Maxwell with a friendly smile.

"Okay, then you can get me a drink." says B'Elanna.

"Dude, a big glass of Bajoran vodka for my little hook-up." says Maxwell to the guy working behind the bar.

The guy working behind the bar walks over to the replicator when Maxwell says "The real thing. Not that replicated shit."

20 seconds later, B'Elanna has her drink.

"Is this such a good idea? Tomorrow is clearly not a day off. Drinkin' real alcohol on a Monday night seems bad." says B'Elanna.

"Who cares? Drink and enjoy." says Maxwell.

"Ah. Okay...guess it really can't hurt that much. Here goes something." says B'Elanna as she drink some of her Bajoran vodka.

The next morning when she wakes up at 0700, B'Elanna has a big hangover.

"No. Damn fuck, such a pain in my head...!" mumbles B'Elanna.

"Hangover huh, BLT...?" says Maxwell as he enter the room, a smile on his face.

"You were the one who told me to drink, Max! Don't be a p'tach!" says B'Elanna.

"I thought Klingons could take high levels of alcohol." says Maxwell.

"I'm only half Klingon." says B'Elanna. "Guess that my human side makes me less strong than a pure-blood Klingon or something."

"Get dressed, we need to eat breakfast before class." says Maxwell.

"Since when to you care about food or class? You're always like, don't care and it doesn't matter and all that." says B'Elanna.

"A guy can change his mind." says Maxwell.

"Our class begins at 0900 so we have time for both some food and something more." says B'Elanna. "I wanna suck your stiff warpcore."

"Do we call it that now? You can use the normal word." says Maxwell.

"Maybe next time..." says B'Elanna.

"We should save that sucking thing for tonight instead. Let's eat and then head to class. Professor Chapman will be mad at you if you're late again." says Maxwell.

"Professor Chapman's a damn asshole. I've never cared much what he thinks about me." says B'Elanna.

"I guess he's not really my favorite teacher either, but he's not too bad." says Maxwell.

"I still hate him. The man always treat me like I'm some naughty kid." says B'Elanna.

"BLT, you aren't exactly makin' it easy for Professor Chapman by being lazy and sassy in his classroom everyday." says Maxwell.

"Max, a tiny piece of support, thank ya!" says B'Elanna. "I'm your sexy slutty girlfriend. That kinda means that you're gonna agree with me and not that crappy excuse for a professor."

"Good point." says Maxwell as he turn on the replicator in B'Elanna's room. "A vego-burger and...banana-pancakes with cream."

"Awww! So sweet. Banana-pancakes with cream is my favorite. You remember." says B'Elanna.

"I could never forget. You've eaten it every morning since we started dating." says Maxwell.

"Yeah, that makes sense." says B'Elanna.

Later that day.

B'Elanna enter a holodeck for her shuttle-pilot lesson.

"Miss Torres? I'm Lt Commander Kyle DeMarco and I'll be your flying instructor." says a Starfleet Lt Commander who's waiting for B'Elanna in the holodeck.

"I'm ready, sir." says B'Elanna.

"Computer, activate shuttle practice-simulation Beta 1137 Gamma part 5." says Lt Commander DeMarco.

The program activates.

"Okay...this is..." begins Lt Commander DeMarco.

"...the front section of a standard Class 2B Federation shuttlecraft, yes I know." says B'Elanna.

"True, cadet. Okay, let's start by going over what the main controls do. Please take the pilot's seat." says Lt Commander DeMarco.

"Commander, it's a good thing we do this in a holodeck, cause it would be a very crappy idea to do it for real. It's my first time flying a shuttle." says B'Elanna.

"I see." says Lt Commander DeMarco. "You don't get motion-sickness from space-travel do you?"

"No, sir...and this is a holodeck." says B'Elanna.

"Some people actually do get a little sick from holographic flights." says Lt Commander DeMarco.

4 months later.

"Max, you gotta be joking! You wanna drop out of Starfleet...?" says B'Elanna.

"Yeah." says Maxwell.

"If so I don't wanna be your girl anymore. You and me...are over. End of fucking story." says B'Elanna.

"Okay. Whatever..." says Maxwell.

"Bye! Good luck finding another half-Klingon chick to bang." says B'Elanna in a sassy sarcastic tone as she walk away.

**The End.**


End file.
